Timeline
This is the LEGO Message Boards Timeline. New things which happen to the Message Boards are added here by year. 1999-2000 *The Message Boards are created, but are in a limited Beta Testing phase. *Some people who worked for LEGO join the Beta Testing. The MBs are not yet made available to the public. 2001 *The Beta Test ends. *The Message Boards are officially established and now available to the public. *The first users join the Message Boards. 2002 *Two new moderators join. 2003 *KRRouse joins. 2004 2005 * The Message Boards are updated. * The Great Migration occurs. * KRRouse, the first Maniac, loses his account and posts because of The Great Migration . 2006 2007 2008 * The Agents Forum is added. * Upgrade to LEGO ID. Some users lose their accounts during the switch. * The Club Pages forum is deleted. * The German Message Boards are updated and become an independent Message Board. 2009 * The Power Miners Forum is added. * A Space Roleplay subforum is added to the Space Police Forum. * The LEGO Board Games Forum is added. * The Exo-Force Glitch occurs. * The Mars Mission Forum is moved to the Classics Forum 2010 * The Exo-Force Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. * AJRAWLEY5700 joins the MB'S, * The Mars Mission subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted. * The City Forum is added. * The Hero Factory Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. * The Racers Forum gets a Roleplay Subforum, which is soon deleted. * The Minifigures Forum is added. * The Kingdoms Forum is added. * The Harry Potter Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. * The Ben 10 Forum is added. * Genralaustin becomes Maniac. * JohnnyNeutron becomes Maniac. * Rock-o-Ages becomes Rank X. * December - There is a Mod Party. * The Rascal Studs are formed by Hanks2005. 2011 *There is a Mod Party * The Ninjago Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. * The Poll Room is locked at 1,272 pages. * Dude777477 becomes the second user to get to Rank X. * Cr9 becomes Maniac. * Alemas becomes Maniac. * The Cars Forum is added. * The Pirates of the Caribbean Forum is added followed by a Roleplay Subforum. * The Pirates Forum is moved to the Classics Forum, and becomes a Subforum. * Roleplays start to be accepted in the Classics Forum, which leads to a Roleplay Subforum. * Micahstone becomes Maniac. * Legostudios34 becomes Maniac. * Michaelyoda becomes Maniac. * April 28 - There is a MOD Party. * A Kingdoms roleplay sub-forum is added. * The Master Builder Academy Forum is added. * The Default Avatar Glitch occurs. * The Default Avatar Glitch is fixed. * CaptainBrickmaster becomes Maniac. * The Alien Conquest Roleplay Subforum is added. * The Mods officially announce two new subforums in the Message Boards Forum on July 16; The Brick Boards and MB Help. The Mod Party subforums are removed. * Wertys761 becomes the 13th Maniac. * Marcel77799 becomes the first German user to get Maniac. * Genralaustin becomes the third user to get to Rank X. *Eragon3443 becomes Maniac on August 1st. *The Agents Forum is moved to a subforum of the Classics Forum on August 2nd. *The Pirates Subforum in the Classics Forum is deleted on August 2nd. *Guacamole1998 becomes Maniac on August 2nd. *LEGO Legend is finally made in replacement of Rank X on August 3rd. *Alemas became the 4th Legend on August 23rd. *The LEGO.com Games Forum was moved to being a Subforum of the LEGO.com Forum on September 13th. *Genralaustin announces his retirement on September 28th. *Selucia becomes Maniac on October 3rd. *The Ben 10 Forum, Indiana Jones Forum, Power Miners Forum, and the Space Police Forum were moved to being subforums of the Classics Forum on October 8th. *Eagleeyedan2 becomes Old Timer on October 11th. *October 18th - There is a mod party. *Riolu777 becomes the 18th Maniac on the 4th of November. *Diglett809 becomes the 19th maniac on the 5th of November. *The LEGO Universe Closing subforum became a forum on the 5th of November. *Man.city1 becomes the 20th Maniac on the 11th of November. *Friendlylightspark becomes the 21st Maniac on the 19th of November, 2011. *On Dec. 6th, the Indiana Jones Forum and Ben 10 Forum were removed. *Marcel77799 becomes the first German user to reach Legend. *The LEGO Universe Forum is removed with all of it's subforums on Dec 16 but was restored later that day. *Michaelyoda becomes Legend. 2012 *Pandamonium2008 reaches the rank Old Timer. *Eragon3443 reaches the rank Legend. *Dwarfminefan580 reaches the rank Maniac. *Guacamole1998 reaches the rank Legend. *The LEGO Universe "Feedback & Suggestions", "Tips & Tricks", "Team Up!" and "Marketplace" subforums are deleted. The "Goodbye to Friends" subforum is moved into the LEGO Universe forum, because the LEGO Universe Closing forum is also deleted. *The Designers forum is know a subforum of the Message Boards Forum. *There is an update by Keighlian that there would be a slow moderating period for one week where new mods were being trained. His exact wording is as follows: "We'll give you more details when we actually begin it all. For now, the new team needs to be trained, they need to understand how everything works and they need time to get up to speed." *On February 12th, Loekieloe, Dana80862, Silverchamp11, and Legoville01 announce their retirement in Talk to the Mods, probably as part of the reorganization of the moderation team. *Mastergoalie reaches the rank Old Timer *Legocat4611 reaches the rank Old Timer *8ObiWan88 reaches the rank Old Timer Category:Events Category:Lists Category:History